Kagerou Daze
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: John and Sherlock are stuck in a time loop. As the summer heat haze strikes them, John has to watch Sherlock die over and over again. Will it ever stop? Kagerou Days AU.
1. Part One: John and Sherlock

**Kagerou Daze.**

**Part One.**

* * *

_John Watson, Heat Haze/Time Loop._

August 15th, 12:30, there isn't a cloud in sight.

Ha, what a pretty day.

I'm getting kind of sick of the heat the rays are giving way.

I zoom out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Today, we said we would meet at the park.

Sherlock, I love spending time with you, I can't wait to see you.

I smiled and dashed out of the house.

A few minutes later, I found you in the park, sitting on the swings.

You always arrive so early, with that black cat of yours.

"Hey Sherlock." I smile and sat down on the swing next to yours.

"John." You said, petting your cat who was purring contentedly in your lap.

We sat in silence, a comfortable silence, watching the bright blue sky when you broke the silence.

"Hey you know, I don't really like the summertime." You said such a daring thing.

Suddenly, the cat ran away.

You chased it, me in tow, until you jumped out in front of a traffic light that shone a red, such a bright red.

"SHERLOCK!" You push me away, out of the traffic as a truck came crashing in and broke you to bits.

That truck heard you scream a little bit too late.

Blood was dripping everywhere and choking your smell, I breathe in a gulp of air and just couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry..." I thought I heard you say.

Are these lies? The heat is mocking me.

"What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" said the figure right next to me.

It looked like a dark version of me.

It grinned and pushed me right back into another dark sleep.

* * *

As I shot up in my bed, I could hear my clock ticking.

The shock will mock my ever ringing head.

I look to see the time on my dinosaur of a phone.

August 14th, 12 something there isn't a cloud in sight, the sun is shining down on us, back in our swings in the park.

"Hey, I really have to wonder..." I started saying. You turn to look at me with your sharp grey eyes. "Because in the dream I had last night we were sitting in same old park we are sitting in now."

You stare at me for a moment then you cat jumped off your lap and ran away.

Scared at the déjà-vu, I grab your hand before you could run after your cat.

"Hey, I think the two of us should leave." You stare at me and nod, following me.

But slight stepping off the path, I saw people gaze upwards to the sky, gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream.

"SHERLOCK!" You push me away as a pole came stabbing holes and splitting you in two, the beam made seam as it fell from the sky.

"I'm sorry..." I'm pretty sure I heard you say.

What are you sorry for? This has got to stop.

Are these lies? The heat is mocking me.

"Beat you wish you were asleep but it's not a dream!" That same dark me said.

My vision blurred keeping my thoughts at bay and I swear, you stood there while keeping such a dark smile.

* * *

I shot up from my bed with a quick look at the time on my phone.

August 14th, 12 something and not a cloud in sight.

No, this can't be happening.

What is this horrible nightmare?!

I ran to you, still sitting on the same swing, in the same old park, with that same black cat on your lap.

You stare at me, surprised, as I pull you off the swing and guided you elsewhere.

Oh God, please, let Sherlock live.

We run up some stairs to get on top of bridge where I thought we'd be safe.

But, in the minute where I had let go of your hand, the heat appeared, smirking at me.

"You're hopeless!" The boy laughed at me.

And you slipped and fell.

Tumbling down the stairs, I heard you bones crack and break. I knew you were dead and I swear, just before you fell, I heard you say "I'm sorry..." with such a sad smile.

* * *

Endlessly I see that over heated haze and again the laughing will repeat on throughout the days.

You've been dying for the past ten years.

We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear.

But a story is a story all the same and today, like any, has an ending so to say.

I see you chasing that cat and I know that truck is going to hit in a few seconds.

Even though it's been ten years, my heart is still being shredded. I can't take this anymore.

Sherlock, I'm so sorry but I can't let you die again.

Crashing in and hitting me instead of you. I push you aside to nearly dodge a truck.

As I fell I whisper to you "I'm sorry..." with a sad smile.

Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell, you breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it.

Are these lies? I haven't heard him say, "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" He just stood there, watching me fall, with such a shocked expression on his face.

Maybe this summer day has finally gone away but as I turn my head I see the heat watching me besides you. A dark version of you, and now I understand, that we've both been dying over and over again in this summer heat daze and there was nothing we could do except save one another, but a story is a story all the same and each day has an ending so to say.

But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now.

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes, Heat Haze/Time Loop._

August 14th, 12:30, there's not a cloud in sight.

I hate this summertime so much but there's nothing I can do. I sit here, hopeless, watching the clock tick, the heat mocking me constantly.

I lean my head on my window and cry.

"Guess I failed again..." I murmured as I petted my black cat.

John, **I'm sorry**...

* * *

A/N: Hey there y'all! Ristui here ^^ so I hope you liked this story, a Sherlockian version of the song Kagerou Days, there should be two other chapters one from Konoha's view and one from the cat's, revealed to be Kano, view, guess which Sherlock character will incarnate them ^^

And also, some of the phrases in this fic are from JubyPhonics' song lyrics, go and check her out on YouTube, she's an amazing singer! ^^

Leave a review if you have suggestions or remarks and leave a follow if you want to know when I post the next two chapters and/or favorite if you liked the story.

And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Part Two: Mycroft

**Kagerou Daze.**

**Part Two: Mycroft's State of the World.**

* * *

_Mycroft Holmes, Heat Haze/Time Loop._

The summer is here.

"Seems like last time failed, let's hope this one lasts longer." What does this mean? This phrase turns nonstop inside my head.

I think the last body meant to last did not last for long.

So they assemble this body, which I'm stuck in with no recollection of the past.

August 14th, 12:30, I walk down the road with no destination in mind. I see in front of me two boys, one blonde the other dark haired, the dark haired one is chasing after a black cat and it streaked across the street and that's when I saw it.

The traffic light burning bright red.

The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs as the dark haired one flew on the pavement dripping blood.

I stood frozen as the black cat smirked so darkly on the other side of the road. The blonde turned and glared at me.

"What are you doing just standing there and staring?! You could've helped me save him!" He screamed in my face. I just looked at him, uncomprehending, as he faded into a deep slumber and I swear I saw the dark haired boy smile.

As I run through the streets with no destination in sight, I think I remember having seen those two boys before. But my brain is just so messed up I refuse to even try to think.

That horrific black cat was waiting for me at the end of the alley. It looked at me and smiled so darkly.

"What the hell?" I look at it as it morphed into a boy. His silver hair half hidden by the hood on his head, his bloody red eyes were smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, lying is my forte you see!" He laughed. I simply blinked at him, wondering what he wants with me. "I'm sorry for the death of that poor boy, I just wanted to run away."

I growled at the boy.

"**_SCREW YOU_**." I merely said with a violent tone.

"Yeah, screw me. Because I'm the lying monster people are not allowed to treat kind!" He laughed. He took me by the arm and took me to an unknown place.

"Welcome to the Mekakushi Dan." They said.

I just can't take this anymore.

My mind is going crazy.

Who am I?

What am I doing here?

Why am I here?

That blue girl in the screen is crying and telling me how much she missed me.

"Who are you?" Her smile dropped as I said that one phrase.

"It's me! Anthea!" She cried. I turned my back to her. I did not know her.

I just can't take this anymore.

This snake, inside me, is swallowing me up.

The silver haired boy came to me with a grin.

"Hey Mycroft! You don't look too good." He laughed and turned his back on me.

I laugh and everyone screamed as I shot the black cat in the back of it's head.

No, I just can't take this anymore!

Killing everyone, this snake makes me do these horrific acts. I move towards the "Queen" and demand her to open the Heat Haze.

She simply sat there, weeping, as I murdered her only friends.

Crying to God she screams out "WHY?! Stop this already!" She just whines.

"Oh you think that I care?"

"I won't live in a world where they don't exist." said the mousy brown haired girl as her eyes turned a bloody red and the arms of the clock moved backwards.

"Oh what an ugly way to live!" I laughed.

* * *

August 14th, 12:30, I walk down the road with no destination in mind.

The snake is sleeping.

I have no recollection of what happened after the accident and that's when I notice the time and date.

No this can't be possible.

And then I see that black cat staring at me so sinisterly.

This time it wasn't the dark haired boy but the blonde that was going to be blown to bits. I outstretched my hand in the hopes of trying to save the boy but the arms of the clock are blocking my way.

As his friend crashed and burned, the dark haired boy turned towards me with that haunted look on his face.

"Brother..." He murmured to me before falling right back to sleep.

The black cat approached me by behind and smiled.

"I'm so sorry for your loss!"

I screamed.

That's enough!

A large group of kids, came towards me and the silver haired, smiling laughing and singing.

But their expressions turned so grim, when I laughed and turned so crazy.

My eyes are so hot, this snake is swallowing me up turning my eyes into a bloody red.

They cried as I shot the black cat in the back of it's head. Softly snickering, the smiling snake, "How stupid can they be?"

Everyone is dead.

The Queen looks at me with fearful eyes.

"Please give it back!" She screeches and screams. "Stop this already!" Quite the plea.

I still can't bring myself to care as the clock begins rewinding.

"I'm buried in your eyes, in this cold and real tragedy, you are the Queen."

* * *

It's been more than ten years.

A thousand different timelines have been created.

Will it be a **_GOOD END_** or a _**BAD END**_?

Everyday that same black cat dashed through the streets and always the same boys dying over and over again.

I just want to save them, but I can't as the clock's arms block my way.

Will there be a time when "I'll see you tomorrow." will be uttered from the boys' mouths?

I don't know.

And always I shot the black cat in the back of it's head, his silver hair tainted red.

Even once I've never met the Mekakushi Dan, only the Queen.

And everytime, she rewinds time.

"I'm hungry for your eyes."

Ah what an ugly tale, try try again, I'm so tired.

When will I be free?

**_WHEN WILL WE ALL BE FREE?_**

* * *

August 14th, 12:30, there's not a cloud in sight.

I can't feel this snake inside of me, is it finally gone?

The cat dashed through the streets and again the dark haired got struck by the truck once again just out of my reach.

As I walked towards the cat, he smiled at me.

"Lying is my forte, honesty is not my division." He laughed.

As I meet once more the Mekakushi Dan, there is one person present that made the whole difference.

She made the clocks turn forwards.

She opened the Heat Haze and satisfied the madman who gave me the snake.

She opened the Heat Haze and retrieved the dark haired boy standing besides his friend.

The clocks are moving.

The clock strikes midnight.

There is no loop.

I'm free- no, **_we're_** free.

"Brother, welcome home." The dark haired boy said to me and I merely smiled.

I could not remember him.

He was a total stranger to me and yet, he called me brother.

Guess I'm not so free after all.


End file.
